Speed Demons Are Not Your Friend
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: Jessica is a reckless driver even on a good day, but tonight she seems to have a death wish. With Bella in the back seat scared out of her mind, Jessica zooms like a NASCAR driver down the freeway. What would Carlisle and and Esme have to say about Bella remaining in this dangerous situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

The music blared around me, making my head throb with every lousy beat. Cars were nearly a blur as we passed them recklessly on the freeway. I glanced at the dash nervously and gasped, not that it could be heard over the ear exploding music. Jessica, the driver of this death machine, sang loudly to the song, scaring me when she closed her eyes to sing with "emotion." I glanced at the dash nervously once more seeing that we were now going over ninety on this wretched freeway.

Angela, who sat in the back seat of the death trap with me, seemed almost as nervous as I was. I couldn't die right now; Edward and my family would be devastated. I also should not have to be thinking about how I could easily die right now. Had I been thinking clearly, I could be at home deep in _Wuthering Heights._

Mike leans over in the passenger seat toward Jessica and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "DON"T "DISTACT HER MORE" is all I can think. I see her give a smile and lock eyes with him. No No NO.

"JESSICA!" I yell over the music. "DON"T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD SLOW DOWN?"

"LIVE A LITTLE, BELLA." Is her bellowed response to me.

"I CAN'T IF YOU KILL US!" I shout, effectively causing my head to throb painfully. Great, a headache too.

A roll of the eyes is all I get from Jessica. I cover my ears, close my eyes, and try to pretend I am anywhere but in this vehicle to calm myself. It does little to soothe me. For the next five minutes I sit exactly like that, not caring if I look like a kill joy. I suddenly jolt when I feel a tap on my arm. Angela hands me her phone with a fearful look.

"This driving is insane, I am actually terrified" is written on the note screen.

"I know exactly how you feel. We are still a good distance from Forks, though, so we still have a while to endure." I type out and pass it back to her.

She reads it quickly and then rests the phone on her lap. Her expression, while still fearful, turns contemplative. She returns to her phone and types quickly, once again passing it to me after completing her thought.

"Let's say we really have to use the restroom and then call someone to get us." It reads.

I shake my head quickly. "No we can't unless you have someone in mind. Can't get Charlie because Jessica would kill me for calling a cop. The only ones home at the Cullen's is Esme and Carlise- all of the kids are visiting relatives." Good thing you can't really tell a lie in a text. They were actually taking a weekend hunting trip together leaving the parents' home alone. I scrunch my face as I think of what has been and will continue to go on in the Cullen house with my mom and dad there alone.

Angela looked desperate when she passed the phone back to me. "My parents are out of town and my siblings can't drive yet. Would it be such a horrible thing if you called Esme or Carlise? I mean they seem pretty cool."

"Far from it when it comes to me and danger. Plus, calling a doctor to get us is almost as bad as calling a cop. I am sure He would feel the need to lecture and we would never hear the end of it from Jessica after."

I knew that I should call someone to get us rather than chancing life with Evel Knievel here in the driver's seat, but I hadn't been in trouble or disappointed my parents in a shockingly long time. Well, long for me anyway. My memory is tugged on when I think this. I wince when I remember Dad telling me to "Just call someone" when I needed to leave school due to a migraine. [Cough my other story cough cough ;)]This was different I argue with myself, I am not sick. Yeah well I am pretty sure this situation still applies, my rational brain chimes in. Nope, I will make it.

Just then I my head hits the roof, not so hard as to really hurt me, but enough to make my headache even worse.

"SORRY." Jessica yells

I glare back in response, not caring if she thinks I am ruining the fun anymore. Gosh how I just wish I was in my bed going zero miles per hour. I am used to psychotic driving from my vamp gang, but they all had exceptional reflexes. I dare another peak at the dash board. Wrong move. My heart would be racing faster than the car but that would be impossible considering we are now going over one hundred.

"BANDS ALL IN MY DOLLARS. IM EVERYWHERE, WRIST POPPIN. CAN'T FALL IN LOVE, IGOT OPTIONS. IM HIGH SCHOOL, THAT'S COLLEGE. KING GOLD CHAINS THAT'S NOTRE DAME, THAT GREEN YEAH I GOT IT. I SHOW UP TO THE PARTY LIKE WHERE THE **** THAT MOLLY?"

Both Jessica and mike are now screaming lyrics at the top of their lungs, not caring at all it seems about safety. Especially mike with no seatbelt on. I thought about how much trouble I'd be in if my parents could see us right now and shuddered.

"IM SWERVIN, IM DRIVING. AINT GOT TIME TO BE TIRED."

As these lyrics are screamed, we swerve into another lane, nearly hitting another car. I scream, even though it isn't heard, and Jessica honks her horn as if it is their fault. I begin praying for safety as I start to realize even more how close we could be to crashing.

"Please, please, _please_ let us return home safely." I repeat to myself in my head.

I see red and blue lights flash. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. This isn't what I meant! Jessica looks like a deer in headlights. Immediately she turns the song off. With the music gone I can fully appreciate the ringing in my ears. She slows, taking a while because we were _actually_ over a hundred and _actually_ close to death.

"What do I do?" Jessica asks in a shaky voice.

No one responds to hear, clearly not knowing either, and not having time to because just then the police officer taps on the window. Jessica rolls it down, giving the cop a nervous smile. I let out a small breath when I realize the cop is not Charlie, a fear that was somewhat irrational as we were still half an hour from home, but a fear none the less.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going miss?" He asks, sounding more like he is scolding her than just curios.

"Oh maybe, um like seventy-five?" She lies and fake laughs

"Try a hundred and seven." He states roughly.

I shake my head. This is not going to be good. I am proven correct in my thinking just minutes after.

"You, I am taking to the station. This speeding was severe and could count as a felony charge. I refuse to let you back onto the road tonight." He points to Jessica. "All you," He gestures to us, "will come with and have someone pick you up."

Well this is it. This is goodbye. If the car didn't kill me, my parent's will when they find out. Well, Obedience, we had a good run. Sitting, It was nice knowin' ya. I step out and we pile into the police car.

 **At the station-**

I walk up next to the phone at police station; luckily it seemed that no one at this station knew me. My mind wrestled with who to call. I had been instructed to call an adult, effectively ruining my plan to call Jake. I mentally kicked myself for not using the bathroom excuse Angela had given me and called him earlier. Charlie, or Carlisle and Esme. Well Charlie would ground me for a century from seeing Edward. I sigh.

Dialing the phone I silently pray once more. Please be Esme who answers, please please please. Mom seemed like the lesser of two evils when it came to which parent was going to chew me out.

"Hello, Cullen residence." Esme's soft, cheerful voice spoke. " _Thank you!"_ I think when she answers and then, " _She won't sound this happy in a minute."_

"Hi, mom. Uh, so…I might have gotten into a bit of a situation."

"Bella? What situation? Where are you and what is wrong?" She immediately goes into mama bear mode, luckily not an angry one yet, just worried.

"Im sort of…At the police station…" I start weakly. Oh boy it is going to be a long night.

 **AN/ Hey guys! I was picking from stupid college experiences I had and this just struck me at 1 am and wouldn't let me sleep. I had nearly forgotten about it, don't know how. No, we didn't go over a hundred in real life, it was like 90 but I was still terrified. We also, thankfully, didn't get pulled over. Because of that though, I don't really know if the cop followed procedure on taking them into the station to be picked up, but that's okay it is just a story. Thank you to everyone who reads my stories and please leave a review, they make my heart happy. –CullenGirl9397**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for taking forever. I just got a job, thankfully, to pay for University. Why did I not believe people when they said adulting was hard? lol Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"I'm sort of…At the police station…"

Silence.

"About…half an hour away from forks toward Port Angeles…" I continue when nothing is said back to me.

Silence.

"And I cannot leave until someone picks me up." I add hoping it will encourage her to respond to me.

Silence.

"Mom, are you still there?" I ask, now thinking maybe the connection cut out or something.

"Your father and I will be there soon. Stay put." The line goes dead after these two short sentences are spoken in a quite unsettling tone. As if I could disobey if I wanted to, which knowing what probably was coming, I did in fact want to. These officers would not let me leave unless someone came and collected me.

I sat down on one of the seats next to Angela.

"Was Charlie mad?" She asked in a sympathetic tone.

"No, he doesn't know and hopefully won't find out. I called Edward's Parents." I responded.

"Oh. Good call; they seem really nice and probably won't give you too much grief." She says trying to lift my spirits. If only she knew the amount of grief they could give.

"Mike's Parents were apparently on their way this way toward Port Angeles when He called. They were irate. On their way to a weekend together apparently and this royally screwed that up. They are taking me and Jess home, they would have taken you too except you already called someone."

YOU'RE KIDDING! I thought to myself. I could have kept this on the down low this whole time. I wanted to slap myself. I try to make myself feel better by telling myself not knowing that saved me from lying. The thought of what would have happened had they found out about this adventure mixed with lying had me feeling more like I had done the right thing.

We all sat in silence, they were all embarrassed to be crashing Mike's parent's weekend and I was just reeling with nerves. Not too much time later Mr. and Mrs. Newton walked through the doors looking none too pleased. They talked to the officer with somber expressions and then rallied up Jess, Angela, and Mike.

"Do you need a ride back home, Bella?" Mikes mother asked me, looking less angry knowing that I was not the one driving.

"Uh no, thank you though. I called someone to get me and they are already on their way."

"Alright, well I am glad you all are safe. I know it wasn't you who did the speeding, dear, I am sorry you had to go through that." She told me, making me feel guilty that she thought I was blameless for the situation I was in.

They left quickly and soon I was alone with my thoughts. I started to think about how angry mom and dad would be. Oh shoot! Edward! I hope Alice didn't see anything and tip him off. I leaned forward with my head in my hands, elbows resting on my knees, the position of absolute defeat.

This is not going to be a fun night. I start thinking of my mother's tone at the end of our conversation. It sounded like she was restraining herself from yelling. Esme is not a yeller, but I assume any of her children being in danger would bring her to lose her cool quite quickly. I groan out load when I remember what she said. Both of them are coming to get me. Not just one furious parent, but two!

I shiver to think about Carlisle's reaction when Esme told him. I am glad I was not a witness. They have the whole car ride to discuss me as well. Great!

I sigh as my hands rub at my temples, my stare on the ground. Suddenly two shiny expensive looking black flats and two also expensive looking Oxford's come into my vision. I blink twice.

I realize who it is and slowly look up, meeting their gaze. They were the picture perfect image of two disappointed parents. Tight lips and hard stares, dad with his arms crossed and mom with her hands on her hips. I knew they didn't know what happened yet, but they could tell if I was in a police station, it was not good.

"Hey, guys. How are you?" I say with a nervous smile, trying to break the tension.

They didn't answer with anything but a raise of the eyebrows. Just then, the officer that brought us came over and introduced himself.

"You must be this child's parents. I'm Officer Smith. I brought her and three other kids into the station to be collected due to the dangerous nature of the vehicle they were in."

I grimace as he uses the word "dangerous" as I know it likely has them in a fit now.

"Dangerous nature?" My father questioned and looked toward me with a glare. I look down at the floor again.

"Yes the driver of this vehicle was going 107 miles per hour on the freeway, playing music so loud that I could hear it before I pulled them over from my car. I know she couldn't have been able to hear anything around her and at the speed she was going, any loss of control would have likely resulted in something fatal."

Boy he really liked to season this story. My ass is grass and my parents, the lawn mower. I sigh again nervously. There is silence for maybe a moment before my mother turns to me, lifts my face up to be eye to eye with her, and starts lecturing.

"Isabella Marie! 107 miles per hour in a car, Jessica as the driver no less and you didn't think to get out of the situation? How many times have we told you to call if you are ever in danger? Did you not think this counted as danger? Were you thinking at all?!"

My dad opened his mouth, but then mom continued, so he closed it.

"And the music! You knew she could hear absolutely nothing. You drive Isabella! You know how important it is to be aware of your surroundings, and yet you still did not think to get out of the situation or get her to turn it down. Was it your reputation you were worried about? I can assure you whatever it was not worth your life." She gives no breaks to answer her questions, not that I wanted to.

My eyes are wide, almost teary, and my heart is going about as fast as Jessica was. Again Dad opens His mouth.

"And another thing!" Mom starts again. His mouth closes, eyebrows raised looking almost sorry for me. "Did we even know you were on this _adventure?"_ She says the word with disgust. "You did not bother to tell us? What if something did happen?! We wouldn't have even known to check!"

By this time, my eyes had allowed some tears to spill over. The cop looked uncomfortable, and my dad looked sorry for the cop and me but also like I was getting what I deserved.

The cop opened his mouth to speak to my parents once again, probably about to try to get us to leave, and boy did I want to. I was embarrassed and ashamed, feeling like a ten year old being lectured. He didn't have the chance to, though, because mom was _still_ not finished.

"Fatal, Isabella Marie! Any loss of control would have been _fatal._ What would be happening then? Instead of lecturing you I would have to be finding out that my daughter was is a _fatal_ accident. Another child lost!" I knew she was speaking about the son she lost as a human and that really opened the flood gates. The pain along with anger I saw in her eyes struck a chord. "We would be devastated, think about Edward. He would be destroyed! You need to start thinking about self-preservation and I guarantee you we will help with that." A threat. I knew what it meant too.

Finally, she lets go of my chin and turns to the officer.

"Right well, uh, you can take her home now. Make sure she is more careful in the future." The cop says quickly, obviously trying to get us out of there quickly.

"Oh do not worry; we most certainly will make sure she is more careful." My mother says and turns to leave.

"Come." Is all she says. Wow she is absolutely pissed! I feel a little bit of actual fear. Mom is already halfway out but my dad takes pity on me. He sees the fear in my eyes and extends a hand to me. I take it and when I stand, a little shaky; he puts his arm around me, kissing the top of my head, wiping away my tears, and leading me to the door. I could tell he is extremely relieved I was not dead.

"Bella, it will be okay, I promise." He says to me on our way out. It feels like I am in the twilight zone where mom is now the strict one and dad is the soft one. I suddenly am exhausted, being in trouble is tiring. My fear leaves, though, because I know mom would never hurt me and that Dad always keeps his promises.

Dad holds the back door open for me and I climb in, buckling and preparing for the tense ride home. I lean against the door, closing my eyes and pretending to not be in this car. This night most definitely sucks.

 **Well there you go, chapter two. I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please leave a review. I love feedback, it makes my heart happy :) -CullenGirl9397**


End file.
